


Monika und MrMautz

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blume (Undertale), Freddy - Freeform, Monika - Freeform, MrMautz (YouTuber), fnaf - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Kleine Geschichte geschrieben für MrMautz, den YouTuber.





	Monika und MrMautz

An einen schönen, sonnigen Tag lief eine Schülerin, mit der Name Monika, an eine Wald lang. Sie war auf dem Weg nach hause. Aber dann hörte sie einen geräusch das wie eine Schlange klang. Monika hatte nie eine Schlange in der nähe von ihren Dorf gesehen und ging in den Wald. Monika folgte weit, weit in den Wald bis sie eine Kater mit eine Schnurrbard liegen sah.

'Es war keine Schlange der diese geräusche machte. Es war eine Kater!',dachte Monika in wunder.

Monika ging ruhig nach der Kater laufen und zeigte es das sie nichts zu verbergen hat. Sie konnte es fast mit ihren Fingern anfassen, wenn der Kater plötzlich ihr kratzt. Monika zog ihre Hand zurück in shock und schmerzen. Sie guckte auf ihre Hand und sah das sie blutete von den Kratzer.

Monika guckte zu der Kater und sagte:"Ab jetzt nenne ich dich MrMautz. Du wirst bei mir wohnen und ein gutes zuhause haben."

Der Kater, jetzt benannt als MrMautz, guckte nach Monika mit eine challenge in den Augen, als ob er wollte sagen:"Ich warne dich. Halte deine Pfoten von mir fern oder ich kratze dich zu bluten hinzu!"  
Monika war das egal, oder sie verstand den Blick nicht, und nahm wieder einen Schritt in der Richtung von MrMautz. MrMautz began zu jauchen und warnte mit seine Krallen, aber Monika ging einfach weiter mit ihre Schritte, als ob sie nichts anderes wollte dann MrMautz.

MrMautz ear damit nicht zufrieden und probierte ihr zu kratzen und beißen, aber Monika interessierte das nicht. Sie wollte nur MrMautz kusch- nee... Sie ist nicht so einen Mädchen. Sie ist einen Teufel! Keiner würde denken das das Mädchen ihre eigene Eltern ermordet hat und das es dafür kein einziges Beweis dafür gibt.

Aber das ist die Wahrheit! Sie ist eine Mörderin die mit Mord frei kam! Und nicht nur das, sie hat die ganze Freddy bande als Freunde, und ihre Mentor ist die Blume aus Undertale. Es ist wirklich kein wunder das sie einen Mörderin ist geworden mit Freunde wie die. Aber jetzt wird der arme MrMautz in gefahr sein, nur weil er einen geräusch gemacht hat der dieses Monster gerufen hat. Hiermit sehen wir, dass der Kater einen efährliches Leben wird haben bis er stirbt oder seiner Verstand verliert...

 

THE END!!


End file.
